


There's A Darkness That Comes With(out) A Warning

by TheLovliestOfAll



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, I Don't Even Know, Just beware this got the big sad, Minor Character Death, Sad, Short Story, like this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovliestOfAll/pseuds/TheLovliestOfAll
Summary: "For God's sake, son..Just tell him that I'm sleeping.." She lays back down. "And know that I love you both.."





	There's A Darkness That Comes With(out) A Warning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a pretty sad thing I wrote
> 
> I was listening to Les Miserables and was hit with a sudden inspiration to be sad
> 
> Title comes from Fantine's Death in Les Miserables.

"I'm dying," She tells him bluntly. She speaks softly, though surely, and Seto is taken aback.  
"Mom?" He asked, unsure if he heard her right. His mother has been bedridden for weeks, and he can't say he didn't see this coming, but he didn't want to acknowledge it so soon. "You know it's true.." his mother speaks again, sounding a bit more understanding this time, "We've both known for a long time.."   
Seto knows better than to argue with his mother, really he does, and this is hardly the time to argue with his mother, but he can't keep himself from exclaiming, "But you can't die!-" And he sounds just like a child. (Though isn't that all he is? He's barely ten, he shouldn't have to go through this!) "What about Mokie?" He tries to sound mean, accusing, though he knows he shouldn't.   
His mother sighs, pulling herself off the bed, wincing at the effort. "No one can prolong death, my son.." She says gently, cupping his face, and he feels how cold she is, "When it's your time, you'll understand you can't fight it.." and Seto is choking on his tears because he knows that she is right. She's always right.   
She continues, "As for your brother.." she steals a slow glance at the child sleeping on a chair, just beside his brother. She sucks in a breath, and only now does Seto see that she too is barely keeping herself from crying, "For God's sake, son..Just tell him that I'm sleeping.." She lays back down, and Seto immediately misses the feeling of her hand against his face. "And know that I love you both.."   
Seto cannot hold back his tears. He's holding his sleeping brother close to him, and staring at his mother.   
"And I'll see you when I wake.." With that her eyes closed, and Seto knew that they wouldn't open again.  
"Okay." He said quietly, to no one but himself, his voice broken with tears.


End file.
